Most Mexican food restaurants offer a carry-out service wherein food products such as tacos, tamales, tostadas, and the like are picked up by a customer for transport to a location remote from the restaurant for consumption. Many of the food products present no particular transportation problems. Some products, such as tacos and tostadas, do present transportation problems inasmuch as each such product includes a plurality of loose ingredients which can become dissasociated unless considerable care is taken to maintain the product in an upright condition. Racks exist for transporting a V-shaped taco, but, so far as is known, no rack or other container construction has been proposed for transporting tostadas or other food products of the kind wherein loose ingredients are mounded on a flat tortilla.
The principal object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a support or rack for transporting tostada-like food products in such manner as to maintain them in a stable, upright condition.